To Selectively Serve & Protect
by bat ops
Summary: When a minority teenager is suspiciously shot and killed by GCPD officers, Batman investigates to determine the truth before the city outrage escalates into full-scale rioting and violence.


To Selectively Serve & Protect

Batman

1

Batcave

"Sir, you might want to take a look at this."

Inspecting some new bat equipment, Bruce ceased doing so at hearing his butler's comment. Walking over to the bank of monitors adjacent to the batcomputer station that displayed various media broadcasts, Bruce joined Alfred. The latter turned up the volume so that both could readily hear the breaking news.

"...For those of you just joining us here on GCN, we wanted to inform you of this breaking news," said the news anchor. "Only minutes ago, the station received confirmation that a police shootout occurred on the city's near west side. There, police engaged suspect Nathaniel Harrison, in what is thought to be a drug deal gone bad. Harrison, a 16-year-old African-American male, allegedly drew a firearm and discharged it at officers after being warned several times to surrender. The reports are conflicting, for some citizen eyewitnesses claim that the suspect's weapon was a realistic looking toy.

"We have tried reaching police commissioner James Gordon's office for a comment on the situation but there has been no response to our calls... Wait a second. What's that...? Viewers, it now appears that Detective Jennifer Cana of the GCPD Major Crimes Unit is about to make a press statement on behalf of the GCPD. We'll take you live to the front of police headquarters where she's about to speak..."

Detective Cana appeared on the monitor screen a short moment later.

"Citizens of Gotham, on behalf of the police force, I wanted to first say that we are investigating this situation fully and will make clear the events of what in fact happened in due time. Meanwhile, we ask for your continued patience in this matter as we work to understand what happened exactly. Our deepest condolences go out to the Harrison family - and if any officer in fact committed any proven wrongdoing then all legal measures will be fully pursued. Again, we ask for everyone's patience in this matter. Emotions are obviously running high due to the sensitive nature of this situation, but we ask that you wait for all the facts to come in. Thank you."

The reporters onsite blurted out many questions but the detective stepped away without answering any.

Exhaling, Bruce reached up and muted the monitor. He then stepped away in thought while Alfred remained where he was, clasping his hands behind his back.

"What do you think, Master Bruce?"

"Without more evidence I don't know, Alfred."

Walking over to the batcomputer station, Bruce worked the console.

"The police tracking grid positions Gordon at the mayor's office," said Bruce.

"That didn't take long."

"No, but it's also not the first controversial incident of police killing a minority suspect either."

"I can't remember the last one..."

"Six years ago."

"A little while then."

"Yes, and before Gordon's commissionership, but a community never forgets something like that. And the fact that this boy is a minor on top of being a minority is only going to rekindle those bad memories within Gotham's black community and enrage them even more so."

"Is he the youngest to date, sir?"

Bruce nodded and exhaled. "He is." He ran a batcomputer simulation. "According to this, if things aren't handled very carefully, major civil unrest could result."

"And what of Gordon, sir?"

"The batcomputer suggests a high probability that Gordon would be forced to resign as commissioner if evidence is found that he handled this badly or was connected to it any way."

"That hardly sounds like the Commissioner Gordon we both know, sir."

"Agreed, but it might be more complicated than that."

"In what way, sir?"

"Gordon always had enemies on the force, especially for supporting Batman all these years. Batman and Gordon cleaned up police corruption, but not the hard feelings behind it."

"Are you saying that there might be a police conspiracy here to remove Gordon just to get at you?"

"Can't rule it out."

"And this boy, perhaps innocent, was used to create that opportunistic moment to do just that?"

"It's definitely possible. And even if Gordon is found clear of any wrongdoing, the mayor may ask for his resignation anyway for political reasons."

"Or Gordon might reassign outright due to principle."

"That too. So either way, the conspirators get what they want: Gordon removed and a new anti-Batman commissioner appointed. And in the wake of all this a young boy is dead, Alfred – regardless of his possible guilt."

Alfred exhaled and rubbed at his forehead. "What are we going to do?"

Instead of answering verbally, Bruce moved over to the batsuit chamber and activated it. It elevated and revealed the ready batsuit and gear inside it.

"We get to work and find out the truth – our way."

"Yes, sir. Where do we begin?"

"I want you to research everything on Harrison, his family and the cops involved in the shooting."

"Of course. Where do you intend to begin your investigation, sir?"

"With Harrison's family."

"Is that wise, sir?"

"Yes, and necessary. I want them to know that I will be looking into his death myself and the truth behind it. And whatever that truth is I will deliver it to them myself as well. I want every resource ready to help with this, Alfred."

"Of course, sir."

"Then let's get to work."

Bruce began to suit up while Alfred researched the case and enabled the batwing for immediate deployment.

What Bruce didn't share with Alfred was the guilt that he was already feeling with this case. If not for Batman, then none of this may have happened. While nothing was proven yet, Bruce couldn't shake the feeling that this was all being executed by a faction of anti-Batman police officers that wanted to strike at him via his closest longtime ally: James Gordon. If so, a teen was dead, regardless of possible guilt, a city and a minority community within it were outraged to the brink of rioting in the near future – and the cause of it all was the Batman. He was the first link in the chain of events that had led to this moment.

Bruce didn't know what that would mean for his future as the Dark Knight, but that didn't concern him now. All he cared about was discovering the truth before this escalated into full-scale chaos and violence.


End file.
